The Biobehavioral Shared Resource was established to assist cancer researchers efforts through measurement of patient-reported outcomes across Cancer Center Programs. The aim of the Biobehavioral Shared Resource is to support cancer researchers by providing them with the necessary expertise and assistance to incorporate patient/participant-reported outcomes into their projects. During this five-year period (2002-2007) as a developing Shared Resource, we have collaborated with 37 investigators, spanning six Cancer Center programs, to participate in over $10 million of funded research. The Biobehavioral Shared Resource has contributed to 50 publications, and has experienced steady growth in number of users and diversity of projects. Current services and support include: Patient-reported outcome (PRO) Instrument Selection, PRO Instrument Development, Research Design Considerations, Data Collection Strategies, and Results Interpretation. Expansion of these services will include IRB assistance to integrate PROs into grant applications, provide PRO data management, develop an electronic library of PRO measures, and integrate the NIH PROMIS initiative into key clinical trials. The Biobehavioral Shared Resource has been supported by the Cancer Center as a developing Shared Resource for the past three years. Permanent funds are now requested for support as a full Shared Resource.